


Damn You, Jigen (I Started A Joke)

by DespiteWhatShouldBeOtherwise



Category: Lupin III
Genre: I'll add more if the need arises, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not too sure what to tag for this, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespiteWhatShouldBeOtherwise/pseuds/DespiteWhatShouldBeOtherwise
Summary: A spiritual continuation of Kamisa's fic "Damn You, Lupin."The morning after a night on the town, Jigen's sense of humor leaves much to be desired.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Damn You, Jigen (I Started A Joke)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damn you, Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330770) by [Kamisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisa/pseuds/Kamisa). 



As soon as Lupin woke up, he knew he’d probably gone too far last night.   
  
Scratch that. He’d _definitely_ gone too far last night. Sitting up and groaning a bit, he took stock of his body. If the pounding in his head and the bright lights assaulting his eyes was any indication, he was hungover. _Very_ hungover. The type of hungover that only overconfident college students and blackout drunks got. And by the way the sheets of the bed rubbed up against him, he guessed that he’d probably gotten lucky last night too. Who he’d gotten lucky with or where he’d gotten it on with them were still a mystery. Enough thinking now, he was hungover. Lupin turned over and burrowed underneath the covers with another groan and a few curses in French. What the hell happened last night? He’d gone out drinking, came back, went drinking some more and ended the night going to bed with…

“Oh, you’re finally up.” The familiar gruff voice coaxed Lupin out of his blanket cocoon and he peered out. Jigen was standing next to the bed in nothing but a dark shirt and sweatpants, glass of water in hand and bottle of aspirin in the other and looking like the best damn thing Lupin had seen in a while.

“Barely…” He whined as he reached out to down the water and pills. It was kind of weird seeing Jigen out of a suit, let alone not wearing his hat, even weirder seeing him in this mystery room for no apparent reason. True in the years they’d been partners Lupin had seen it happen now and then, but he was usually dressed to the nines and-

Wait a minute… Jigen had come out drinking with him, right? And he’d come back with him too, right? Then maybe he could tell him what the hell was going on!

“Jigen-dear?” Lupin moaned and Jigen turned around. “Jigen-dear, kindly fill me in. What happened last night?” Jigen blinked, looking confused for a moment before answering.

“You mean, you don’t remember?” He tilted his head and before Lupin could even respond, Jigen heaved a sigh and visibly slumped. “Really Lupin? I thought I was doin’ pretty good back there.”

Huh?

_Huh?_

“Huh?” Jigen smiled with a chuckle, shrugged and stared at the ceiling with a wistful smile on his face.

“Gotta admit, I wasn’t too sure about it at first, but you were so desperate after all?”

“Desperate?!”

“And I mean, all that begging and moaning.”

_Begging and moaning?_

“You wore me down in the end man.” And with that, he reached out and gave Lupin a good natured pat on the shoulder. “Oh well. I know I’m not gonna forget any time soon.” He said with another wry smile before promptly standing and leaving the room. Lupin, for the most part, stayed fixed in his spot on the bed, thoughts tumbling around in his head.

_Begging and moaning…_

_Desperate…_

_Doin’ pretty good back there…_

And then it all came together. Jigen’s words, his god awful hangover the lack of clothing on his person and the fact that he could now clearly see that the room bare of almost everything save for a bed, a few guns scattered about and an open closed filled with dark suits was _definitely_ not his room but he _definitely_ knew whose room it was now…

Hangover forgotten and trying to figure out whether he should turn pale or bright red, Lupin leapt out of the bed, tearing out of the room yelling that he had dibs on the first shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fujiko made it a habit to always expect a Smith & Wesson pointed at her everytime she made her way into a safehouse or hotel room. What she wasn’t expecting was to see a nude Lupin making a mad dash towards the bathroom while Jigen calmly made breakfast while sparing her a nod and civil “good morning.” And yet, that was exactly what she saw as she entered the door.

“So Jigen,” She began as she slid into a chair. “Is there any reason why Lupin ran out of your room naked and yelling about needing a shower?” Jigen merely shrugged, nonchalant and filled two cups with fresh coffee.

“He got shitfaced last night and started begging me to fuck him.” That was all? Well it was about damn time. For all Lupin’s genius, he could be as observant as a sack full of bricks when it came to his companions. So he’d finally noticed that the gunman had been pining away for years now and decided to act on it.

“Oh?” She pressed as Jigen slid one of the mugs across the table and took a seat across from her. “And did you?”

“While it’s none of your business…” Jigen replied and for a brief moment, Fujiko thought she saw something akin to regret cross his face. “No. Nothing actually happened. He just got drunk and fell asleep in my room.” Fujiko prided herself on her ability to read the tiny tells of almost anyone, mostly men. Especially men. Even men like Jigen. Every tilt of a brow, every slump of shoulders, every twitch of fingers could tell her so much with so little. Fujiko could read men like open books and right now Jigen’s tense jaw, his eyes refusing to meet hers and the way he slouched in the chair told her that there was much more to it than that. Before she could call him on it, a wicked smile split his face and he turned back to her. “But Lupin doesn’t need to know that at the moment…” Ah. So he was fucking with Lupin. Now that was something she could get behind. So Lupin hadn’t picked up on the gunman’s infatuation. No matter. He’d pick up on it eventually. With a little smile, she held her cup out towards the other man.

“You, are evil.” Jigen, without dropping his smile, reached out and clicked their mugs together. This could definitely be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago, I had a plot bunny in my head about Lupin getting royally shit-faced, waking up in Jigen's bed and Jigen implies that they slept together just to mess with him. It never went anywhere and I lost the motivation to write anything with it. Lo and behold, Kamisa uploaded "Damn You, Lupin" and brought my motivation back ten-fold! I'd love to continue this with more chapters, so let me know what you think!


End file.
